The present invention pertains generally to bracket structures for installation on a wall surface for supporting a curtain traverse rod.
Curtain traverse rods are usually attached to a wall surface adjacent a window opening by means of support arms secured to the wall surface. Recent improvements have included the provision of a wall mounted bracket coterminous with the curtain or curtains. Such a bracket is fastened to the wall at points along the bracket. A problem exists in securing such brackets to a vertical wall surface in that inclined bores must be drilled at locations therealong to assure fastener engagement with the room wall studs. Accordingly, the installation of full length curtain brackets onto a wall constitutes an arduous, time-consuming task even for skilled workmen. The task is complicated by reason of previous brackets having horizontal, fastener receiving surfaces which are not easily bored for fastener reception and often do not provide an attractive appearance with the fasteners in place.